The Lake District
by JackPotr
Summary: Things change for our heroes as they face a life free of war and try to start living the life they fought for. Pure H/Hr


Disclaimer: I do not own or make any claims on any of the characters in the Harry Potter world. It's a darn shame too!

AN: Hey everyone. Yep, I'm still around. Between work, family, life, and helping my wife open an business (in which I've been appointed the building & grounds dept)...well...I've been busy. I still find myself on the site everyday looking for interesting things to occupy my mind. In fact, I've found myself engrossed in a little story (LOL) called Honour Thy Blood by TheBlackResurgence. Check it out please. I am working on several projects as always and once I get far enough into them, I'll start posting. I don;t want to leave anyone hanging like I did with Harry and Suzy which is still on hiatus.

I hope you enjoy this short and sweet one shot.

The Lake District

Hermione Granger sat in her parents' house reading the letter she found waiting for her when she returned from Australia. Things had not gone as she planned and for the first time in years, the trio was separated in ways she never would have expected.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, they remained for a bit helping pick up the pieces and trying to return the castle to some semblance of normalcy. It was something everyone wished for...normalcy...after the last few years of war. It took a month but the castle looked better after all the work that had been done. It was amazing in itself that so much was accomplished with all the funerals they had attended over the last few weeks but they felt they owed it to Minerva to help her with her task of resuming operations. It was something constructive they could get behind as they felt that normalcy began and ended with the ancient castle. They looked at it as if the castle could be put to rights and classes resumed, the rest of the magical world would see that it as a symbol that life once again could be like it was before with the exception of the memory of those that were lost fighting for that but of freedom and...normalcy.

That month saw many changes in the trio. Hermione always thought that she and Ron could start building their lives together while Harry and Ginny could actually have a real start this time. Sadly...or not...that was not meant to be. Harry and Ginny gravitated to each other but the spark was gone. The kisses before the battle were desperate grabs for something that was not there. It flickered and died just as quickly as it heated up leaving them saddened but still close as they promised to always remain close friends. Hermione later realized that they might have had a chance if it had not been for Molly's smothering and pushing.

It was something Hermione realized during the hunt. If she wanted to remain in Harry's life in any capacity, she would have to stop looking at him as the scared little boy he once was and as the man he had become but it took her until she was away from Harry to see him as he was now. It was also done with her mother's help. The caring and gentle boy had retained those qualities and became something very special. She realized that the close relationship they shared had developed into something a bit more but it was suppressed due to her feelings for Ron. Without that influence on her feelings, she could now see what she had missed for a long time. The reality of it was simple, she loved Harry with every fiber of her being. Hermione blushed furiously when her mother laughed at her and told her she knew it all along.

**LD**

Harry had effortlessly insinuated himself into the Granger family over the years. What no one knew was that after first year, Jake and Miranda Granger wanted to get to know the boy their daughter talked so much about. Without him ever having to say anything, they knew his home life wasn't the greatest so that made it a point to steal Harry away from Privet drive whenever possible. Jake and Miranda saw the way their normally reticent daughter acted around Harry and were thrilled by it. They always thought Hermione would get lost in her academia and miss out on life but every time they had movie night, watching them snuggled together on the couch told them more than anything else about their relationship. It was why neither understood when Hermione expressed her feelings for Ronald. They just didn't fit together like Harry and Hermione. Those times were also special to the Grangers because it saw Jake and Harry connecting as well. Jake's love of Monty Python and Dr. Who were passed on to Harry as both boys would keep the girls entertained with their antics and ideas. The only trouble they had during those visits was when it came time for it to end as they could see Harry did not want to go back but for some reason they couldn't find a way to get him away from there on a permanent basis.

**LD**

Hermione's musing turned towards Ron and their brief romantic relationship. The heat and passion that was there at the end of the battle burned fast and hot and then it burnt out. In less than a week after the battle, they found themselves a private room and the desires that was coursing through them both all week were acted upon. As soon as the act was over, they both found the whole thing didn't feel right for either of them. It created an awkwardness between them that could not be overcome and they drifted away from each other. Ron began to spend more time with his family while Hermione stayed close to Harry. She cast no tears of shame as she really did love Ron but it wasn't the life partner kind of love she had hoped it would be.

With only Harry to really talk to, she confessed what she had done. In a completely reverse reaction to what she expected, in fact she didn't know what to expect, he chuckled and asked "So...now that you know...what are your plans?"

"I don't know Harry. I need to go bring Mum and Daddy back."

"Do you need help?"

"NO! If they are mad...I want them to take it out on me. I don't want them being mad at you."

"But you did it so you could help me."

"Yes but they know how I am with you. They'll understand that part."

"If you're sure."

"I am. So, what will you do?"

He chuckled. "I haven't really thought about it. Now that I'm free...our travels woke something in me and I think I'd like to have a look around. I've not seen much of the country so I'd like to start there."

"Will you come back next term?"

"I really don't know. I will promise you to think about it but I'm a little tired of the Wizarding world right now and I think I want a break. I probably need to settle up with the goblins as well."

"You can ask Kingsley for help with that. Maybe they can do something."

He nodded. "Good idea. So...when are you thinking about leaving?"

She sat back in thought for a minute. "I think we can have most of the damage repaired to the castle in about two more weeks. So maybe then. You?"

"I'll wait until you leave to make my escape. I'm sure as soon as the work around here lessens, Molly will be trying to get us back to the Burrow."

"You've always loved it there."

"I did because you, Ron, and for a while, Ginny. Was there. I'm free for the first time in my life and being smothered by Molly would take that away."

"Yeah you're right. She'd do her best to force us all back together for that one big happy Weasley family dream of hers. It'll probably be worse now with Fred gone."

Harry sighed. "Yeah"

She reached over and took his hand. The warm feeling she always got when she touched him ran up her arm and straight to her heart. "You know it wasn't your fault."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know...mostly. I mean...my being here did draw

our friends here and of course Tom. But it was Tom who started this. Well Tom and Dumbledore. Merlin Hermione, he could have ended this so long ago."

She pulled him into a hug. "I know and I'm sorry for always thinking he knew what he was doing."

He chuckled. "Can't blame you for doing the same thing I did for so long."

She looked up from their spot out by the lake where the battle damage was already erased and noticed everyone heading back in to get to work. "Come on Harry...duty calls."

She stood and held out her hand to Harry. She never realized he never let hers go as they walked back up to the castle. As they made it to the entrance, they were joined by Ron.

"You two seemed to be in a serious discussion. What's up?"

"Just making plans for the future."

"What kind of plans?"

Hermione smiled. "Just where we'll go next."

"You guys can always come to the Burrow."

Harry clapped him on the back. "We know and its appreciated but Hermione needs to go get her parents and I...well I want to celebrate being free."

Ron sighed. "Well you know you'd have no freedom at my house. Mum's already in a snit about the breakups. How soon before you go?"

Both Harry and Hermione said "Two weeks."

Ron could only nod his head. They all knew the day would come when they went their separate ways but having it stare you in the face was something all together different. As soon as they entered the castle, Molly called out for Ron and he headed in that direction. Harry and Hermione were working in a different part of the castle and turned towards the location of their task. By the time they reached it, they set to work and didn't talk much more.

When the two weeks were up, Harry packed his backpack and made his way to the gates. The Weasleys left the day previously and all that remained in the castle were the staff along with Harry and Hermione.

Harry strolled up to the gates to find everyone waiting in him. He gave out hugs and goodbyes as he made his way past the staff until all that was left was Minerva and Hermione.

Minerva asked. "Will you come back next term? I think it would do a lot of good and help the students and parents have faith in us once again."

"I don't know Professor but I will give it some serious thought. I really just want to enjoy life now."

She nodded. "Understandable. Kingsley said they'd taken care of Gringotts."

Harry snorted. "If you mean managed to get my gold out before they confiscated it...yeah. Seems kinda funny that I'm not welcome there anymore after saving their lives but Kingsley said they would exchange pounds to galleons for me and I don't have any problems dealing with the muggle banking system. In fact. It'll probably be better in the long run."

Flitwick stepped over. "I'm still working on my cousins to see reason. Hopefully it will be resolved one day."

Harry smiled. "Thank you but it's not necessary. If they don't need me then I don't need them. We moved the Potter and Black gold to Barclays and then all the artifacts and other stuff to Grimmauld Place. Hermione and I put up a new Fidelis with me as the secret keeper and then locked down the wards so that only I can get in."

Filius nodded. "Wards can be broken."

"Yes but those Black wards...I mean damn...you'd think they had the whole world out to get them. I'm pretty confident everything will be safe until I come up with something different."

Harry stuck out his hand and then shook Flitwick's. "Thank you for caring and trying."

Filius smiled. "It was the least I could do for one who saved us all."

Harry chuckled. "I only did what I had to."

"As we all did."

Harry gave him a nod and then turned back to Minerva. Before she could react, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug much to the amusement of everyone standing there. He whispered in her ear. "I'll keep in touch and let you know my decision. I just need some time to rest."

To his surprise, she squeezed him tight and made no complaint about the show of affection. "Do come back you scamp. I've missed you this past year."

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "We'll see."

Once he let go of Minerva, he turned and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it and they walked out the gates together. They knew their time together for a while was short and decided to walk towards Hogsmeade. Harry asked. "So have you made your arrangements?"

"No...I'm going to do that now. Hopefully I can get on a flight in the next day or so. 

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "You've got your ID?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Your flight leaves at 6pm today. Here's your ticket."

"Harry you didn't have to. I've still got some money."

"No, I wanted to. I owe you a lot Hermione. Not something I'll ever forget."

She came to a complete stop in the middle of the street and turned facing him. "Like I could ever forget you either Harry."

He pulled her into a tight hug and then gave a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

Tears were running down her face. "Me too. We've been together for so long..."

"I know. Well if there's one thing I know...Hermione Jean Granger can always find me where ever I am."

She snuggled tighter to him. "And I will...as soon as I get back. Be careful and safe Harry. I worry when I'm not there to make sure you're okay."

"I will be...I promise. Besides, how much trouble can I get into just looking around?"

She snorted and then looked at him seriously. In the next moment, her lips were pressed to his. It wasn't the heat and passion of her kisses with Ron but more like a flow of love and contentment or belonging passed between them. He placed his forehead against hers and then kissed her nose. "You want me to come to the airport with you?"

She sighed. "No...That'll make it even harder to say goodbye."

"It's not like its forever."

"I know but still."

"Okay...well...get going...its time to bring Jake and Miranda home."

She smiled up at him. "Yes it is!"

He stepped back from her still holding her hand. When they released hands, he smiled at her. "See you soon." In a blink he was gone before she could see the tears form in his eyes.

She looked at the spot for a second before she wiped her own eyes and disappeared.

**LD**

Things did not go as expected for Hermione once she got to Australia. For one, she was detained for a week by the Ministry of Magic for that country when they discovered a magical trying to sneak into their country by muggle means. It was something they had done to try and avoid any of Tom's followers from sneaking in and setting up shop. After being released, she made her way to the place she left them and found them gone which started a six month search through the rather large country.

She wrote to Harry every week expressing her disappointment and every week, she got a reply that had him offering to come help her. There were many times she was tempted not only for the help but she found herself missing him more every day. She also knew he was working on something and didn't want to take him away from it. He was always very vague about it but seemed happy in what he was doing.

With Hermione's trouble finding her parents, she sent Minerva a note explaining everything and how she wouldn't be attending school that term. Without Hermione there, Minerva already knew what Harry's answer would be but wrote him anyway. When he replied, he apologized and said he'd prefer to wait until Hermione returned to school.

**LD**

It took another month but Hermione finally found her parents. The reunion was bittersweet as it was very loving for about a half an hour until Jake and Miranda blew up at her for what she did. It was obvious the charm had worn off and they knew exactly who they were and what was done to them. It was another five months before the Grangers boarded a flight back to England.

**LD**

In that year, Harry Potter had not been seen by anyone although they did have brief communication with him through letters. The most they got out of him was that he had traveled all over the British Isles and finally found someplace he liked enough to stay for a while.

**LD**

A week after arriving in England, Hermione felt she had her parents settled back in and and wrote to Harry once again expressing her desire to see him. It was a few days later when she received a reply.

 _Hey Hermione,_

 _Welcome back! I would love to see you too and have missed you like crazy. Under normal circumstances, I would come right over but I'm at a critical point in my work at the moment. That being said, I guess it means you'll have to come to me. If I may make a suggestion, bring Jake and Miranda to Lake Windermere and take one of the tour boats. I'm sure you'll figure it out._

 _Love Always,_

 _Harry_

Hermione reread the letter again and was a little put out he was not coming to see her but then realized he did say he was very busy but still wanted to spend some time together. She walked down from her room looking for her mother.

"Mum? Do we have anything planned this afternoon?"

"Not really, you dad was working on reopening the practice but nothing other than that. Why?"

She frowned. "Oh just Harry, He says he can't come here right now but would love for all of us to come to him. Miranda read over the letter after Hermione handed it to her.

"Hmm...Lake Wendermere is quite the drive. Could we do that popping thing?"

She rolled her eyes at her mother for intentionally not saying the right name. "Apparating and yes I think I could take all three of us."

"Well...since the travel time is taken out of the problem, I'll call your dad."

Thirty minutes later, Jake was back at the house with a smile on his face. "We're going to see Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gee dad...I didn't know you wanted him as a boyfriend too."

He chuckled. "Hush you. You know I've always liked him. I'm just glad we're going to be able to see him again. It feels like years since he was over."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "It has been Dad."

He chuckled at her since it was always fun to wind her up. "So...lets do that popping thing."

She rolled her eyes again and then realized he was picking on her. It was a beautiful sunny day and if they were going to the lake, Jake made them change into appropriate clothing. Shorts and summer tops were the dress code of the day. As Miranda met the others in the living room she said. "I've packed swimming costumes for everyone just in case."

Jake and Miranda came over and each took an arm. "Do you know where you're going dear?"

"Yes Dad."

Before he could say anything in return, she closed her eyes and they disappeared. When they appeared, Jake and Miranda looked around expecting people to be staring at them. Hermione just grinned at them. "Apparation point. Every town has one. I looked it up before we left."

They just nodded as they attempted to settle their stomachs and get themselves under control. Once they were good, they stepped out into the bright sunshine and made their way to the docks. The next tour was leaving in a half an hour so the three of them went over and had a cold drink.

The tour was magnificent and the beauty of the area was something to behold. Each of them voiced, at different times, how it would be nice to have place up here as they rode the tour boat and took in the sights. Hermione was still a little confused as to why Harry would want her to take a tour when she could have gone directly to him. That confusion would be gone before the tour was over.

The two hour tour was halfway over when Hermione gasped. "He didn't!"

"What?"

Hermione grabbed her parents hands so they could see what she was seeing. As soon as they caught sight of what she was looking at, Jake and Miranda burst out laughing. Jake added. "That's just freaking brilliant. Now how do we get there?"

"You leave that up to me. As soon as we get back...we're going straight there to have a talk with him."

**LD**

An hour later, Hermione almost bowled everyone out of the way to get off the boat. She would have apparated straight from the boat but didn't want to raise any problems with three passengers disappearing. An amused Jake and Miranda followed along behind her making apologies for the few cases where Hermione rudely pushed past someone. As soon as they were in an alley away from muggle eyes, Hermione grabbed her parents' arms and disappeared.

The rushed apparation was followed by an abrupt landing causing all of them to fall on their back sides. Hermione jumped up and stormed towards where she knew Harry to be.

Jake shot out. "Thanks love. Yeah we're okay."

He got up and then held out his hand for Miranda and pulled her up. Both laughed and then made their way to where they assumed Harry was hand-in-hand. Miranda said in s sing-song voice. "Oh I think someone's in trouble."

Jake laughed. "Don't count on it. He's got her completely off balance. She won't know what hit her. And this _is_ pretty brilliant."

They walked along and watched as Hermione walked towards the Police Box that was sitting on a point that stretched out into the lake. As she got closer, she let out a growl when she saw the sport touring bike parked at the side. They then laughed as she banged on the door and yelled "Harry James Potter! You'd better get out here right now!"

A minute later, the door opened and Harry stepped out after closing the door behind him.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

She was about to say something when Harry eased the tightness of the hug and did something she didn't expect. He leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips and conveyed everything he was feeling in that moment. Happiness, love, passion, and desire all rolled through Hermione like a tidal wave and she was stunned speechless.

Harry's eyes cut over to Jake who was laughing and gave him a thumbs up. Harry was about to say something when Hermione reacted and landed an equally passionate kiss to Harry's lips and it was his time to feel everything she had just a moment before.

When they broke apart he whispered. "Damn I've missed you!"

She looked into his eyes to see the truth behind his words and attacked his lips once again. It didn't look like they would stop anytime soon until Miranda cleared her throat. "I hate to break this reunion up but...I don't really appreciate seeing some young man pawing my daughter."

Hermione turned to look at her mother in disgust at her interference when she heard Harry speak again. "But I'm just not any young man Mum. I'm your future son-in-law."

Miranda grinned at his statement. "Oh well, that's okay them. Go back to what you were doing."

Hermione stared at her mother incredulously until the words hit her and she spun back around to find Harry on his knee holding up a ring. Her eyes widened as she stared at the it. Harry gave her a smile. "Hermione, we've been apart far too long and I don't want to live like that anymore. Will you marry me?"

She looked between his eyes and the ring and then at her parents who were smiling at the scene before them. Harry spoke again. "I've already spoke to your dad and he thought it was a good idea. He wanted someone in your life that could keep you out of trouble."

She stood there for another minute with tears leaking from her eyes. "There's nothing I want more Harry but we can't."

Miranda rolled her eyes as Harry asked "Why not?"

"I...I slept with Ron."

"So"

"I didn't save myself for marriage."

"And I don't care Hermione. You thought you were in love. I can understand that because I almost gave in several times but I didn't cause it didn't feel right."

"That proves my point."

"What point? You thought you were in love with Ron and I don't really care about the past. Besides It was only the one time."

She sniffed. "But it was one time to many. I read that the marriage bond won't form if you've slept with someone else."

Harry chuckled. "Which book?"

"What?"

"Was the book of bonds you read written by a pure-blood?"

"I think so."

"And who kept the Victorian ideals alive and well in the magical world?"

She could only nod at his counterargument. He spoke again. "I've done some research and that is true to a point. You see, the pure-bloods still do that loveless arranged marriage thing on occasion and well, the only way the marriage bond will form is if they are virgins. What is not known is that the newlyweds would consummate their relationship and then the parents of the groom would stun them and perform a blood binding on them to lock in the marriage. No where in that scenario was the factor of love involved."

"But"

He smiled at her. "The fact is if the couple love each other enough, the bond will form no matter what anyone says because love has a power all its own."

She stood there for another minute and then opened her mouth. "Yes Harry...I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her again. When they broke apart, he said "Wonderful"

Together they stepped over to Jake and Miranda and pulled them into a four-way hug. By the time they pulled away, Hermione had started to regain her senses. She finally said. "I'm not living in a damn Police Box though."

Harry roared with laughter. "Its really a wizarding tent I transfigured to look like that. I knew Dad would appreciate it."

"I'm not living in a tent either. Those months were long enough."

"I thought you might think that way. I was traveling around and while I was at it, I was investigating the deeds I found in the vaults and trying to figure out which would make a good home."

"But your parents' house in Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah...I realized I don't want to live there. I might fix it back up but...well it'd always be a reminder."

She nodded in agreement as that thought had passed her through her mind as well. "So what are you doing out here then?"

He handed Hermione, Jake, and Miranda a slip of paper. They looked down and read.

 _Harry Potter lives at Hedwig's Perch_

They turned around at his gesture and looked at the tree covered hill behind them as a timbered house with large glass windows shimmered into view. Hermione stood there with happy tears running down her face. "Our home?"

He reached up and wiped her eyes. "Yeah...I renovated the existing house and made a few modifications but I left the inside for you."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"Almost the entire we've been apart. It was the third place I checked on and it just appealed to me."

"But you couldn't have known I'd marry you."

"No but I had a plan. If you wouldn't, I was going to conscript Jake into holding a shotgun wedding only it would have been the bride being held at gunpoint."

Jake laughed. "I'd have done it too. Oh and I have an answer about the bride price tradition."

Harry chuckled. "You want the tent huh?"

"Absolutely. Can we look inside?"

"Sure...don't get lost."

Jake's eyes lit up in glee and dashed for the door with Miranda following along behind him. She stopped and kissed Harry's cheek. "Welcome to the family officially."

"Thanks"

Miranda paused a second. "You know you've made his day."

"Of course but look around in there, you might find something you like as well."

Miranda nodded and followed along after her gleeful husband who they could hear laughing and enjoying himself inside the Police Box.

Hermione smiled at him. "What did you put in there for her?"

Harry returned a grin. "I remember all those redecorating books she loved so I took one of her favorite ideas and made a room for her. It should be the bath of her dreams. A large sunken Jacuzzi tub with a large plate glass window. Right now its just a normal window but it can be charmed to show any scene she'd like."

They heard squeal from the opened door and looked inside. Jake was in shock as well as Miranda's clothes were coming off faster than he'd ever seen as she stepped through the door that opened into her room. As Harry gazed at the image of his soon to be mother-in-law hooking her thumbs into her knickers and began pulling them down, Hermione quickly turned him around.

Hermione looked at him. "We'll never get them out of there now and I want to see our house. Should we wait for them to see the house?"

"Nah, I remember Mum loves her baths and she might be a while. Dad's going to be playing with the Dr's console for a while but I'd imagine he might join Mum eventually."

She took his hand as she kissed him once again. "You're right. Show me our home."

They wrapped their arms around each other and began climbing the pathway towards the house. As they walked, she laid her head on his shoulder and relished in the feeling that they would never be apart from now on. They still had a lot to discuss but knew they could weather any storm as long as they were together. In each others arms, the two war heroes found the peace they fought so hard for.

"Harry?"

"Yes dear?"

"We're still talking about the motorcycle."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "Of course."


End file.
